


Saving the City (Or Just Your Heart)

by queuebird



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dialogue Heavy, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Four times Point-Man faces the Forger.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717273
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Saving the City (Or Just Your Heart)

1

_ “Stop,”  _ Arthur begins,  _ “foul, thieving _ \---Eames?”

“Arthur, you flatterer.”

“Point-Man, in costume,” Arthur says. “...What are you doing?”

“Curating.” Eames stuffs more ancient artifacts into his bag. “I don’t think these fit in this exhibit.”

Arthur sighs. “I have to stop you.”

“Of course,” Eames says.

But Arthur blinks and Eames is gone.

2

_ “Halt, criminal of Cobol’s underbelly---” _

“Why do you talk like that?”

Arthur deflates. “Eames?”

Eames pulls another painting off the wall of Saito Mansion. “It’s silly.”

_ “Eames.” _

“Forger, in costume.”

“What are you  _ doing?” _

“I figured after that Chemist nonsense you’d want to see a friendly face.” Eames beams.

“You are a terrible supervillain,” Arthur says.

3

Arthur bursts into the room, then rolls his eyes. “Now what.” 

Eames shrugs. “Couldn’t let that boring old Extractor have all your attention.”

“You’re trying to out-crime everyone in Cobol?”

“Nonsense. Just wanted to spice up your routine a little. Thanks, Robert.” The bloodied guy on the floor gets up and waves as he leaves.

“This is ridiculous,” Arthur says.

4

Eames stares at the man on his doorstep. “Arthur? I swear, I’m not doing anything this time.” He gestures behind himself. “I’m just watching  _ Mulan. _ Legally, I might add.”

“I know,” Arthur says. “I wanted to see you.”

“Me?” Eames blinks. “None of your other enemies doing evil deeds right now? The Chemist? That dastardly Extractor, or even the Architect?”

“Well,” Arthur says, stepping forward, “you were always my favorite one,” and he seals it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
